dont leave scars on my heart
by Born2bBeautiful
Summary: DMHG HGHP its not what you think...take it easy, my first fanfic and my first attempt to write poems, please give reviews and suggestions and ideas--need them badly and yeh...


One.two..three.four.five.  
  
Here I lay barely alive 6.7...8.9.10.  
  
counting my tear drops again and again.  
  
if I the from all the pain you caused, of jelousy, hatred, envy galore.  
  
you know what? I think I still love you  
  
after all you've done to me.  
  
Outer beauty doesn't count that I know without a doubt people just see the cover of the book to see the story inside all you have to do is look..  
  
God, hermione, again with the books! She didn't even bother mentally kick herself. She was in too much pain now. A flood of tears came and she lost count. "you used to be a nice friendly girl who loved her books!" " What happened?" she whispered.  
  
Someone interruptded her little world as they came in. "mione, look, im sorry, ok? I had no idea..you.him, anyway, whats done is done. Lets not go back to the past."harry said soflty. "you don know half the past," hermione barked. Harry figured she needed more time and left her crying heavily.  
  
Its not all her fault..it was partly mine, and I hate myself for it, yeh, but whats done is done.we cand bring back what we've taken away. right?  
  
Harry looked around. He was sensed someone looking at him  
  
"hello, potter."  
  
"Piss off Malfoy, you already did what you intended to do..." hissed harry  
  
"Calm down Potter, I didn't come down to see you, I came to see the girl . . . "  
  
"She doesn't want to see you." Said harry through gritted teeth.  
  
"DON'T speak for her" Drake spat "you have no right to. . ."  
  
Harry threw a punch at Draco's face, but some kind of invisible force, as hard as a wall surrounded Draco. (A/N: Cliched, I know)  
  
He coolly walked past and said  
  
" Like I said, I did not come to see you."  
  
He made his way through the corridors of his father's mansion and stopped at hermione's room. He sighed, but not loud enough for her to hear.  
  
He looked around. The cream walls he wanted for her, the lime green bed.*no wonder she didn't like it here. . .I told her she could have everything, and I just gave her what I thought was good for her. . . god, I feel like my father. . . no wonder she hates me.*  
  
"No draco. . . I don't hate you. . . "  
  
a little voice came from a bushy haired, hermione, curled up into a ball, between sobs.  
  
"mione. . . .mione,"  
  
"it wasn't your fault. . . don't balme yourself."  
  
"it want yours either. . . "  
  
silence. . .  
  
" it was. . . you see. . . "she started to explain. . .  
  
-----flashback----  
  
Hermione was wearily walking, chained feet and hands, the weasleys behind her. She remembered she was at rons house celebrating his birthday, and harry was in hiding.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light, she fell unconsious, with one last look around, she saw the snake like figure of none other than voldemort himself.  
  
She was unconsious, but she could hear snippets of what was going on. She felt herself being chained,pulled, with the rest of the Weasleys, and the next thing she knew, she was walking. . .  
  
She woke up walking . . . by herself, being pulled along by a death eater. . .  
  
She broke free, somehow, she didn't know, and ran off to find ron, love.  
  
She followed her heart, as she was told by ron inside her, closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was standing before voldemort himself, again, and the weasleys were tied, and a silencing spell was on them.  
  
"Ron!" she screamed, but she was hit unconsious again.  
  
She awoke, on the dirty floor of a dungeon..  
  
She heard sounds around her and her eyes darted to the sounds.  
  
They seemed to be people, three of them around her, shifting feet,  
  
And then he appeared. . . The famous Harry Potter.  
  
"harry! What are you doing here? Did they catch you?!"  
  
he smiled " no, I followed you here, after I saw you and." his face darkened " your boyfriend." he smiled deviously "...but all that's going to change."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Sorry about the story, I originally had thoughts in italics and please excuse the spelling, grammar, and . . .well . . .everything else. So thoughts are now between star things.*  
  
Im not planning the story, im just writing as I go along, which I heard is not a great idea . . .  
  
But anywayz. . .  
  
Please review, give me ideas and well, yeh.  
  
Most chapters are going to be short so ha!  
  
Hope ya like the story so far!  
  
**************************************************************************** *** 


End file.
